Home
by heyunloving331
Summary: The truth about Vitani and what she felt through the cycle of The Lion King 2. Will she finally find what she has wanted her whole life, or will her temptation of following Zira give her nothing but heartbreak? Rated T for some violence and adult themes.
1. Prologue

Vitani set her front paws on the next highest boulder, anxious to get that breathtaking view of the Pridelands. She looked around one more time, just to make sure no one was watching. This was a side of her she could not let anyone see. Especially Mother. She panted rapidly after her journey up the mountain of various boulders but smiled anxiously at the worthwhile view.

"Wow," she sighed. Sunlight spread through every blade of dewy grass and glistening across the waters. Pride Rock was in view, though it was still pretty far away. It looked majestic and strong as it basked in the sunlight. Life spread through the Pridelands, something the Outlands lacked. The grass was fresh and sparkling and the sky was clear and blue and bright. To think that she had lived there as an infant. How she wished to live there now. Even if she could visit the beautiful landscape, she'd be happy. But then someone would find her and Simba would surely kill her. All because of Mother and Scar. Vitani didn't care that Scar was dead. In fact, it was a relief at first. At first she thought that Scar's death would end Mother's obsession with him owning all the lands, but instead she had a lust for revenge. She had some sort of "magnificent" plan to make sure Kovu would follow Scar's footprints and take over as king, just as Scar had ruled. All the while she pretended to care and support her mother and Kovu in their plot of revenge and power. She just wanted to live in the Pridelands again and play through the fields. Though it was fun to tease Nuka about his jealousy and anger towards Kovu. What a Mama's boy he was. And although Vitani could see why he was upset, being he was the oldest, she did not like Nuka, just as she did not like Mother. Nuka was a follower of Scar, and Vitani always knew that what Scar did was wrong. How could he betray his brother like that? She could never betray Kovu, even when Mother had taught him to hate. At one point Vitani believed she was against Kovu, too, but she realized that he cannot help how he was being raised. Beside, Kovu was close to her age, and she loved to play with him. That is, when Mother wasn't training him.

A gust of wind blew gently across Vitani's face as she closed her eyes in satisfaction. It tickled her chin as it rolled up around her cheeks. Quickly she opened her eyes. Just then it seemed as though the wind had whispered to her in her ears. She wasn't sure what, but it sounded as though someone murmured to her. It seemed to echo through her mind. "What?" she whispered back in a addled, skeptical voice. For some reason she looked to the sky. A vague wisp of cirrus clouds seemed to form a familiar face that should not capture. She wrinkled her nose and glared. "Mufassa?"


	2. The King of the Past

_Sorry this took so long! I've had a lot of school work lately and was only able to keep adding to this like 5 minutes a day. I hope it's okay, it's not turning out as I hoped it would. Well anyway, thanks to everyone reading this! I'll add the next chapter asap. _

Vitani rolled her eyes once the lionesses of the pride were in view. The stroll back to the Outlands was a frustrating one, and she didn't want to go home, but it was the only place she had to stay safe.  
Dark, gloomy clouds lay still above the dry lands of what seemed like a nightmare compared to the dream of the Pridelands. This pride was _different_. All they knew was darkness and hate and fighting. The various lionesses scattered across the red and orange plain were either fighting (in practice for a real fight,) or listening to Zira as she made promises of a pride following in Scar's footsteps with Kovu as their king. And what was Vitani left to do but joined in the nonsense fighting? Without anyone to play with her she began to tug on a random branch sticking out of the hard ground, snarling as she tore at its bark.

"Tani," she heard Nuka's annoying voice say behind her. Although he was a teenager, his voice was still adolescent. Even Kovu sounded like he could be older than Nuka, but maybe not quite. "Go get me something to eat. I'm starving." She lashed around with the branch still in her mouth and caused it to tear out of the ground.

"Like you're the king," she mocked angrily as the branch hung from her mouth. She didn't know how to hunt anyway. Zira never taught her how to stay quiet so you could get close to prey, just how to kill the prey, and there were never any animals around to eat in the Outlands. Sometimes she wondered how they survived at all. There were so few lakes around and the ones that were close were contaminated.

"Ugh," Nuka grunted in what was a girly sounding complaint as he stepped behind her. Vitani didn't turn back toward him, but she could tell he lifted his hind leg to stomp down on her back and pin her to the ground. She allowed this to happen, then nipped at his ankle. He yelped and backed away. "Real mature, Tani," he yelled sarcastically as he ran off. She sighed and walked toward Kovu, who was sitting with the five lionesses listening to Zira. She wanted to tell him of how he saw Mufassa in the sky, but she wasn't sure how. He wouldn't believe her. But she had to tell _someone_, and Kovu was the only lion close to her.

She saw the back of young Kovu as he listened intently to a story Zira was telling of how Scar had come up with a master plan to kill Simba and Mufassa, but the plan backfired when his idiot hyena allies failed to hunt down Simba. If it weren't for them, Scar would be alive and king. She and the pride had heard the story many times and she could care less about some guy who was just as crazy as Mother and had done horrible things.

Vitani snuck up to Kovu and began tugging on his left ear, implying that she wanted to speak with him. His eyes widened and he gasped, interrupting Zira's speech.

"Shetani!" Zira snapped, lashing her head up to Vitani's little head. Immediately she released grip from Kovu's ear. She only called Vitani her real name when she was angry with her, which actually wasn't very often.

Zira's wide, yellow eyes flashed as she stared her daughter with her face just centimeters away from hers. She felt the pride's stares lurking upon her and she immediately felt ashamed. She shouldn't known better to get in the middle of Zira's speech about Scar. She did, however, really want to talk with Kovu. She sat there for a few moments, then realized that they obviously wanted a reason for interrupting. Had she really done anything that bad, though?

"I'm sorry, Mother," she said coolly. She wasn't afraid of Zira. She never understood the intimidation Nuka had with her.

Zira growled, not budging a bit. She needed more apparently, but Vitani wasn't sure what to say. Still, she just returned her mother's gaze and stayed calm.

"It's not her fault," came Kovu's voice. He was now standing beside her. She smiled. Kovu was her one best friend, and she was always greatful for his support. Maybe that's why she always supported him, even if it was for bad. Now everyone's eyes were on Kovu, poor little innocent Kovu.

"You stay out of this," Zira hissed. She then groaned and shook her head. "Just leave," she said quietly. "We are going on a hunt," she announced to the pride, regaining her composure. She roared and the pride roared back. She moved away from the group as the lionesses followed. Both Vitani and Kovu remained where they were as the watched the cluster of lionesses move away. They walked low, as they always did, their bodies creeping slowly and darkly as if they were already near a herd of buffalo. Then Zira, who lead the pride, abruptly stopped and turned, looking Nuka in the eye. He was behind the pack, goofily trotting behind. He saw his mother looking so viciously at him and his silly grin was replaced with a nervous frown. "What are you doing?" she snapped, "Stay with Kovu. We can't afford to have him hurt."

"B-but Mother," he began, "I would love to help you with your hunt."

"Hush! Take care of your brother," she demanded. Then she turned angrily and started to head off again. Nuka obeyed and stayed back, rolling his eyes and heaving a sigh. Vitani laughed tauntingly, even though she was just as hurt as he was. Mother hadn't commented on taking care of her, too.

"Listen, Nuka," she said, "We'll give you a favor and leave on our own. You don't need to play babysitter. Just stay here and wallow in your self pity." Then she smiled and motioned for Kovu to follow her. She was moving toward the Pridelands.

"Gee, thanks," they heard Nuka call sarcastically from behind.

"Don't mention it," she called back, anxious to finally get away from him and alone with her favorite brother.

"What's going on Vitani?" asked Kovu, his green eyes looking at her concerned. "Why'd ya do that?" Vitani laughed gently. Although not as obsessed, Kovu believed strongly in obeying Mother. And she didn't blame him since he was taught that Zira would have been queen if Scar had prevailed against Simba. It was only natural to listen to someone you believed should be queen.

"I want to tell you something," she explained. She moved gracefully and coolly across the plain, relaxed and focused. That was one of Vitani's best qualities. She could always remain calm and hide any emotions. She could also point out someone's weaknesses and use them to her advantage, something Zira says is excellent for when the day comes Vitani would participate in battles.

"Well, what?" asked an excitable Kovu. His voice was high for a male's, but he was still a cub. At least he looked masculine. He already had just as much of a mane as Nuka, and when he smiled he looked proud and confident. He certainly had the quality of a great king, but not the kind of king the pride needed. Not when Zira was training him.

"I'll show you," she answered. The sun warmed their backs as the cubs trotted toward the barrier between the Outlands and Pridelands where Vitani experienced the strange sensation of seeing Mufassa in the sky. Vitani began to pant in the heat, letting her tongue hang out as she felt drops of sweat drip from the golden tan tuft of fur on her head and sting in her eyes. She looked to Kovu to see how he was faring in the heat, but he was just as happy as could be as he leaped ahead and made it a point to land dramatically once he hit the ground. Ever since he met Kiara the other day he has seemed happier, but sometimes he was sad. Sad because Zira and Simba had broken up the fun they had. Kovu told her all about it when he woke up the next morning. She had been lying in the sun and caught up with her to tell her all about it. Kovu was always allowed to sleep in. Zira believed he had the right.

"So Kovu, what's she like? Real pretty?" she said in a harsh voice. He looked at her but still trotted along.

"Yeah," he replied. "She's different from us."

"No duh," she laughed. Of course the princess of the Pridelands would be different from those of the Outlands. The Outlanders were ravenous and cruel. All they thought of was taking over the Pridelands and seeing Simba be destroyed. A battle Vitani would one day have to participate in.

"Where are we going Vitani? It looks like we're going to the Pridelands or something."

"That's because we are. Well, sort of." Kovu's eyes widened.

"After what happened to me yesterday? Are you crazy?"

"Guess so," she answered.

Minutes later the two stood just where Vitani had been. The sight of Pride Rock ahead horrified Kovu.

"Vitani, we can't be here!" he squeaked. He stepped down from the mound of rocks. Vitani remained on top and looked down at her innocent, frightened brother.

"Relax," she said, "I want to see if you can see something. I saw…something weird today."

Cautiously, Kovu crawled back up the rocky wall. "What?" he asked. It was obvious that he wanted to get this over with quickly. Vitani looked up, searching for that vaguely familiar face that approached her in the sky. There was no sign of it. She looked down at the rocks, confused. "What is it, Vitani?" he asked again in a more demanding tone.

"I thought-I know, but," she didn't know what to say. Had she gone crazy? Mufassa had died years ago. She had no association with him. How could she see him or even remember what he looked like? More importantly, _why_ had she seen him?

"Vitani?" Kovu persisted.

"It's nothing. Never mind," she blurted out, annoyed. What was she thinking? Kovu looked at her strangely.

"Okay," he said slowly, "Let's go home. We can fight and be safe there," he suggested, already climbing down.

"Yeah," she agreed, still dumbfounded. And so she turned, confused and a bit disappointed.

"Vitani," a deep, echoing voice called behind her. Her ears perked up and eyes widened. She looked to Kovu, who was still heading back home. Had he not heard that horribly booming voice? She turned swiftly around. A large image appeared in the sky, a vast mass of swirling blues and purples and whites. Morphed in the clouds was indeed once again Mufassa, only this time his image was clearer, more surreal. Large, blank navy eyes stared down at her from above, the ghost of the former king's body stood firmly in the air.

Vitani backed away, terrified. "K-Kovu," she said, voice shaking.

"Vitani, the time has come that I speak with you. Come to me, child," said the lion's serious voice. "Be not afraid," he assured when she hadn't budged. "Kovu will not be needed. Only you can hear and see me. He will be fine." Reluctantly Vitani took slow steps toward the figure. She didn't have time to think or the ability at that matter. The true king of the past? Approaching one whom was raised by haters of him and his son?

So Vitani took shaky steps down the wall and through the Pridelands. The oversized ghost of Mufassa was just ahead of Pride Rock. She felt nausea rush through her stomach the closer she got to Mufassa. Her heart pounded and she was just waiting for the moment she died of a heart attack. Either that or she finally awoke from this dream. This nightmare.

"Child, touch my paw," said the king as his right paw reached out for her. She stopped and stared down at the paw that was right in front of her face. It was already bigger than she and looked more real than any lion's, even through the aura of sky-colored confusion that surrounded it.

Slowly and without thinking, Vitani's paw lifted from the ground and touched the paw. Without even experiencing what the great paw felt like, a burst of blinding light flashed before the cub, causing her to gasp and shut her eyes tightly.

When she finally found the courage to reopen her eyes, she was the beholder of the sky and clouds, standing aside various shapes and sizes of clouds. She seemed to be standing on an invisible surface. She looked below and saw nothing, just a blur of abstract and swirling colors. Immediately beside her was Mufassa, outlined by an aura of light. Each part of his body was visible by the shine the sun had given him on his coat, despite his invisibility. He looked down at her a smiled warmly.

"The kings welcome you," he greeted. Vitani couldn't help but stare at him. He was the strongest looking lion she had ever seen. Although she was sure that the fact that he was a ghost had made him larger, she knew that he was much stronger than Scar had been.

As he remained fixing his eyes down on her, all she could do was gape. Could this really be happening? Without a reply, he decided to continue. "Walk with me," he instructed. His voice was not demanding at all, on the contrary he had a deep, welcoming tone to his voice. Like a grandfather's.

As he began to take slow, easy steps upon the invisible ground, Vitani followed, trying to ease herself by taking a silent deep breath. The ghost lion began to speak again, with a gentle smile still placed on his face as if he were happy to see Vitani. Neither of them spoke for seconds that felt like days to Vitani. Here she was in some other world, and abyss, with Scar's hated brother. Scar's _dead_ brother. Suddenly she began to panic, the cocky courage that she was possessed vanished. Her stomach felt like it was flipping and she was feeling dizzy. The suspense of what was going on without an explanation was literally making her sick.

"Why did you take me here?" she blurted, trying to regain her composure so she could seem strong. The same play she put on for her mother. The lion looked down at her, his large mane moving gracefully with his movement.

"Vitani, let me tell you something." He paused, then spoke again as Vitani's eyes set into his, "You are not one of them, I can see. You are able to see the light and beauty of the Pridelands, you don't seek revenge like your family. I want to grant you the wishes that Zira is not able to, the wished that she _refuses_ to grant when she so easily could." Once again he paused and looked forward.

"But Simba would-"

"Simba," Mufassa interrupted, "Is a lion who believes in second chances. One day Zira will have that chance. She will probably not take it." He swung his massive head down centimeters in front of Vitani's. "But you, you will have the opportunity to get what you want, and certainly what you deserve. _Do not_ give in to what you are being trained to do. You will get your reward."

Vitani didn't know what to say, or what to think for that matter. She just realized that she wasn't walking anymore, she had stopped when he told her that she could get what she wanted. To live happily and without hate in the Pridelands. He could see through her mask of pretending to follow her mother and Scar. _Scar!_

"Mufassa," she began. Then she realized that it might seem disrespectful to call him by name. "Sir, i-is Scar here?" Musassa's head dropped and he closed his eyes.

"Taka chose his fate," was his soft answer. Taka?

He opened an eye and looked at her. "You've got questions," he told her. She nodded. "What I can tell you is this: the Outlanders and Pridelanders are no different from each other. All of us are one." She threw a surprised glance at the creature and blinked, only to find her eyes reopening to the border of the Outlands and Pridelands.


End file.
